


Nerdy talk

by younoknowme93



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bottom Kevin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, kevin x double d - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: I really just wanted to write some ed edd n eddy smut with Kevin as the bottom, so that is what I did.  That's pretty well all there is to this.





	Nerdy talk

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoy, onward my ducklings.

Like hell I would ever admit this out loud.  Everyone can know I’m gay.  Fine.  I couldn’t care less about that, but this and that are different.  No one can know. 

“Spread your legs wider.” 

Double Dee and I have been dating for over a year.  Senior year, everyone was shocked when the skittish sockhead asked me out.  Everyone was more shocked when I agreed.  I don’t even think Double Dee expected me to say yes.  I’m working at a local mechanic shop and Double Dee is going to some college online.  He has plans to be a brain surgeon.  If anyone can do it, it’s the dork.  We’ve been living together since we graduated.  I pay most of the bills and Double Dee keeps the house impeccable.  He cooks and cleans and this arrangement has worked for us thus far. 

I only got bigger throughout high school.  Easily six feet, lots of bulging muscles.  My knuckles are littered with little white scars from working with my hands.  I’m a man’s man.  The kind of guy that other men look up to.  It’s hard enough for people to believe I’m gay, but this has to remain in the closet.

“Ahh.  Edward.  Please.  There again.”

“Open your legs wider Kevin.”  Small hands coax my masculine legs further apart.  Moistened fingers prod gently inside of me until they find the spot they are looking for, and when they do I can’t restrain the scream.  “Edward.  It’s good.  Please.  I want you inside me now.”

“Not yet Kevin.  Be patient for me.  I promise, soon I will take you.”  His fingers splay inside of me.  He’s always been way to meticulous.  No one would ever believe that I’m the receiver. 

My boyfriend is almost as tall as me, but half my size.  He’s lanky and lacks any muscles.  When he takes his hat off, his long hair falls past his shoulders.  Anyone could see that he should be on bottom.  But it’s all me.  My shy little lover is confident in the bedroom.  Hell with as well endowed as he is, I shouldn’t be surprised.  We were both virgins as far as being with another man goes, but he wasn’t worried for a moment.  He knew exactly what and how to do everything. 

I thought we would never have sex.  Sex is dirty and he’s always been a neat freak, but sex is the one area where he doesn’t mind getting dirty.  The boy wears gloves when washing dishes, but he’ll tongue my ass without a thought.  Correction.  Due to the fact that I had slept with two girls before we became committed, he required me to get tested.    From there, we talked about our roles… At first, I topped.  Well, once I topped.  Then I wanted to try the other way.  We haven’t traded back sense.  Double Dee didn’t have a preference, but I realized.  I enjoyed being held and teased and stretched and fucked. 

His thumb pressed underneath my nipple and I hiss from the jolt of pleasure.

“As always, your Mammary Papillas immediately becomes erect, and your areolas are darker than normal due to your arousal.”

“Edward.  Please.  Just touch me.”

“Where should I touch you Kevin.”  Oh, I hate when he does this.  A jumbled list of words mix together in my head.  Which is the right one.

“My uh.. my clavicle, I want you to bite my clavicle.”  His nose presses into my neck just before he bites harshly on my collar bone.  His long fingers twist around my erection.  His tongue sweeps across the bone. 

“Kevin?  You are not breathing.”

“Feels too good to breath.”

“Allow me to feel good as well Kevin.”  There is no pain when he enters me.  He’s always very careful when preparing me.  A lot of lube and a lot of stretching.  No condom. 

Once he was satisfied that I was free of any diseases, he was willing to perform sexual acts without the use of a condom.  He was willing to do anything.

“Eddward!”

“If you squeeze around me, then I will not be able to last as long.  Tell me what you desire Kevin.”

“Please.  Eddward.  I want you to… talk to me.”  I can feel his breath across my neck.

“I am talking to you Kevin.”

“Please.  It’s embarrassing to say out loud.”

“I have no idea what you could be talking about Kevin.”  He kisses my jaw line.

“Your nerdy talk.”  He’s lightly laughing.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Kevin.”

“I don’t know!  Just the way you talk.  The way you sound nerdy things.  I like it.  It turns me on.”  He’s smiling at me.  His hair is softly falling around us. 

“Kevin,”  He’s laughing lightly.  “You are such a dork.”  I can’t even bring myself to say anything while he presses deeper inside of me.  Pulling out and then thrusting back inside.  I only moan.  “Your forskin is pulled all the way back showing me your pretty pink glands.”  He demonstrates by circling his index finger around the tip of my penis.  “And your scrotum is heavy, it seems it will not take much to make you cum tonight.”  His other hand cups my balls and massages them gently.  His thin lips press to mine and I can’t imagine not letting him take control of the kiss as well. 

Fingers dig into my hips and pull me deliberately back on him.  It’s driving me crazy.  I can only moan into the kisses.  Then he pulls away and I need to follow those lips, but he holds me a breath away.  The control he always has spirals and his hips are spasming. 

“Eddward…  I’m going to..”

“Yes.  Let me see Kevin.  I want you to cum first.”  It only takes him tugging on my erection a couple of times for me to release all over his fist.  Limply I watch him pull fully out and thrust fully inside.  My insides are to sensitive right now to handle it.  “Just a bit more Kevin and I’ll join you.”

Once more is all it takes.  Having his semen fill me sobers me up.  I should be the one pouring their semen into the other, but he pulls out and tiredly lays on top of me.  His smaller body curls into my chest.

“You were amazing Kevin.”  He says around a yawn.  My arms wrap around him and pull him into a secure embrace.  Alright, maybe our relationship is a little unorthodox, but it works for us. 

“You are always amazing.”  He chuckles contently.  Both of us are sated. 

“Be careful Kevin, or you will tempt me.”  He says it as a threat, but I think he knows how deeply I would enjoy that.

“Go ahead and try Double Dork.”  I love him. 

 

 


End file.
